The Red Dragon Emperor is a King!
by nightnightsky
Summary: Hyoudou Issei was a prevent to the highest degree. One day, in the summer of his first year in high school. All that changes. A vampire approached him for help. He said that if Issei helped him. He will make Issei a King. But he didn't state King of what. When he returned home. He didn't return alone. And becoming a King, Issei did.
1. Prologue

"Talking"

'Thinking'

[Mind speech]

Prologue

In an empty park at midnight in the middle of summer, usually, nothing happens. With everyone at home sleeping, playing games or just watching Tv. But not tonight. At the stroke of midnight, a rainbow colour portal opens and two figures steps out of it. One was a male in his mid-teens between the ages of 15 to 17, standing at around 1.65m to 1.7m tall, his clothes torn up in a lot of places but still mostly intact. But the most noticeable thing was he is holding in his right hand is a sword. The sword is just more than a meter long from the tip to the pommel, it shines silvery under the moonlight. The sword was decorated in gold and blue cross guard. On his hip is a beautiful scabbard which is also decorated in gold and blue but with some ancient writings. With his brown coloured hair covering the top half of his face. He turns to his companion, who was holding his left hand.

A female child no older than 5 with an unnatural purple hair and eyes, looked into his brown eyes with a blank face that shows no emotion at all. With a heavy sigh, he turns to the sky and said "Well he kept his promise of returning me home. I surprised that you wanted to follow me back." He then turns to the young girl and asked her "Are you sure that you want to stay with me?" The girl simply replied to him "Yes". He then said "Okay then. From now on, your last name won't be Matou anymore or Tohsaka. As a promised to your uncle Kariya." He sheaths his sword into his scabbard and bends down to his knees. All the while of never letting go of the girl's hand. He then looks directly into her eyes and said: "From now on you will be Hyoudou Sakura, my daughter." Then he proceeds to hug her.

The newly name Hyoudou Sakura can only blankly stare at him. Unable to process what he was saying. But even if her face shows no emotion. Tears start falling. 'There is no reason why I should be crying' the girl though. The boy no the man continue hugging the child, comforting her and whispering "It is okay to cry. To show your emotion. Here you are safe from that worm bag grandfather of yours. Let it all out." Soon the dam broke and the girl began to cry. Crying on why her birth family abandon her. Why they send her away but kept her older sister? Why did her foster family torture her? Why her foster grandfather tossed her into the pit of worms? Why did her uncle Kariya trying so hard to save her? Why did her uncle die saving her? Why did the man in front of her go through so much to save her? Why did the man try so hard to keep his promise to her uncle? Why, Why, Why is all the girl could think about.

The man and child stay there for a while. [Partner, you should start to move. There is no telling who or what may be lurking around here.] Said a deep booming voice in the man's head. [You are right Ddraig.] The man replied. With a wave of his right hand both the sword and scabbard disappear into a strange red gauntlet. And to the red gauntlet disappeared. The man then picks the girl up and noticed that she is no longer crying. Decided to take a closer look at her. He found her to be sleeping. His adjust his grip on her to make her feel as comfortable as possible. He then proceeds to walk out of the park and towards the resident area. The man said, "Let's go home Sakura." As he walked. Unnoticed by him the girl made a small smile in her sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Issei's Daily Life

"Talking"

'Thinking'

[Mind Speech]

Chapter 1: Issei's Daily Life.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT! It's not like I came here to wake you up idiot" goes the alarm. A hand stretches out of the blanket to switch off the alarm. Grabbing the alarm clock to see the time. "5 am huh. Time to take a bath then wake Sakura up." said the teen. Flipping the blanket out and stand up. Shown wearing only his short to sleep. Walking out of his room and into the toilet. Washing his face at the sink. He stares into the mirror. He stands at around 1.65m to 1.7m tall, with shoulder-length brown hair and eyes. Having a lean, muscular body and a few scars. The most noticeable one is a 3 inches scar on his upper left chest above his heart by a few inches. The same scar can also be found on his back at the same spot. A scar which almost claimed his life if weren't his scabbard. He will be dead. If he can call the scabbard his in the first place. A fake and at the same time not.

He remembers living "his" legend from his birth to his death by the hands of "his" son. At the same time, "his" legend is not his. He was simply helping out an old man. Who turns out to be a dimensional travelling vampire of a troll. The vampire needed his help to destroy an object. But he didn't say was, he needed his Sacred Gear to do so. Being an idiot he decided to help the old man if the old man can help me become a Harem King. The old man just simply replied yes, he can make him into a king. And so he just accepts the old man offer. And boy did he regret it. But at the same time, he didn't. Sure being tossed into another dimension is scary. Being tossed into a war is a whole another level and added the fact that he was supposedly summoned as a "Servant" in this war. When the life he been living is a normal one.

After bathing and wearing his school uniform, he went into Sakura's room. Sakura a girl that he has save in the war. The girl that the "Master" of the "Servant" called "Berserker" trying to save and died trying to save her. He respects the "Master", trying to do what is right and in the end succeeded. But it came at a cost, his life. Snapped back to reality. He looked at the sleeping child with her unnatural purple hair as proof of her time being tortured by the worm. But at the same time the proof her will to survive. Despite her being free of worms. Their stains remain, forever marked her.

"Wake up Sakura. It's time to get up for school." He said. As the girl stirred awake, she stretches out and said: "Good morning Papa." She then flipped out her blanket and out of her bed. He then pats her head and said "Go take bath. Grandma is making breakfast." "Okay Papa." said Sakura as she walked out of her room. He then walked out and down the stairs. Arriving in the kitchen, he saw his mother frying some fish. Hearing him entering the kitchen she said: "Issei can you please set up the table." Issei said "Sure thing Mom." And proceed to set up the table for breakfast.

After a while, Issei can hear soft footsteps coming down the stair. "Good morning Grandma." Said Sakura with a small smile. "Good morning Sakura." Said her grandmother. Then he heard another set of footsteps. "Good morning Dear, Sakura and Issei." Said his father. "Good morning Darling/Grandpa/Dad." Said his mother, Sakura and himself. As his mother putting the last bowl of rice on the table. Everyone starts to seat on the chair. "Itadakimasu." said the Hyoudou family and begun eating. It has been more than 8 months since Issei brought home Sakura. More than 8 months, since the war. More than 8 months, since he was forced to face the reality of the supernatural exist. More than 8 months, since he was forced to kill. And most of all more than 8 months, since he met HER in that park at night when he returned home.

Flashback Start

He couldn't imagine the power that SHE been hiding behind HER cute exterior. On the surface, SHE looks like a magical girl with big breast. But underneath, SHE was a force to be reckoned with. While he may be strong enough to take on an army of supernatural beings. He was had just finished a war less than an hour ago. So he is severely weakened. And there is the fact that he is carrying Sakura in his arms, which put him even more at a disadvantage. "Who are you and what is your purpose in this town?" SHE said in a commanding voice. "I have just returned with my daughter." Said Issei. "Your daughter? Aren't you a little bit too young to be a father?" SHEsaid. "She is my adopted daughter. Her uncle died saving her. To ensure she has a bright future. Her uncle whom I fail to save." Issei said, all the while never taking his eyes off *HER'S*. "I see. Do you live here in Kuoh?" SHE asked. "YES," said Issei. "Your 'Daughter' have a strong dark presence in her. Not like the devils. Just something else. A darkness based Sacred Gear perhaps?" SHE asked. "No, she does not have any Sacred Gear. Just a victim what her WORM of a grandfather put through," said Issei all while restraining his anger so that he won't woke Sakura up. "She a poor thing. Being abused by her family then her uncle died to save her. I guess you have finished the WORM off huh? Don't worry if you didn't. Magically girl Levi-Tan is here to fight for Justice!" SHE said all while performing a magical girl like pose.

Issei almost drops Sakura, when he saw a sudden change of personality. From a cold, demanding one to a cutie, upbeat one that you can expect from a magical girl. 'Magical Girls are REAL?!' thought Issei. "Err… Don't worry about it, I have wiped out her family of WORMS. But I failed to save the only family that care about her." said Issei while looking at Sakura. Looking back at HER, Issei asked "Who and What are you?" SHE makes a cute thinking pose and answered "My Name is Serafall Leviathan. But you can call me Levi-Tan. And for what I am. I am a devil. So who are you? I can sense that you are not human." Then SHE spread out HER black leather-like wings. And by doing so leaking some of HER powers out. "I am Hyoudou Issei and this is Sakura. We are both humans. Well, I am mostly human. I am also a part dragon. Are you one of the four SATANS?" answer Issei and spread out his pair of red scaling wings. SHE was about to answer when Issei quickly said "Never mind. Don't answer that. Because the answer is obviously yes. So for my sanity don't. Just don't." SHE then cutely pout and said, "Issei is a Meany." As SHE turns HER head to the left.

Flashback End

"Papa let's go. I don't want to be late for school." Said Sakura while wearing her shoes. "Yes, Sakura." Said Issei while smiling after her. "Sakura has come a long way right Issei. Take of her." Said Issei's Mother. "Will do. Goodbye Mom." Said Issei holding Sakura's hand. "Bye bye Grandma!" Said Sakura as she waves her free hand to her grandmother. To thinking, Sakura started her first grade this year. Walking towards the elementary section of Kuoh Academy. Sakura spotted her classmates and begin to walk to them. Issei let go of Sakura once they are near her friends. "Bye-bye Papa." Said Sakura waving Issei goodbye and run after her classmate. Issei just waved her goodbye and continue to watch her as she enters the building with her classmate. "I will continue to protect your smile Sakura. This I promise." Said Issei as he clenched his fist and begin to walk towards the High school Building.


	3. Chapter 2: Issei's School day

"Talking"

'Thinking'

[Mind Speech]

Chapter 2: Issei's School day

As the last class ended. Issei looked out of his classroom window and yawn. "Is school really that boring to you Issei? "Asked Kiryuu as she packs her bag.

"No. Not really. It just I am wondering how is Sakura's day been?" said Issei. He too starts to pack his bag. "Hey! Issei! Want to join us later to watch the new Kaben Rider Pinky AV?" said Motohama as he walks to Issei's table.

"Sorry guys. Not today. I got to pick up Sakura after school. Maybe next time" said Issei.

"Ever since 8 months ago you start to avoid us always give excuses! "Said Matsuda slamming Issei's table. "Where is the Issei that wanted to suck on women's tits, where is the Issei that shouted to the world that he wanted to be the Harem King!?" said Motohama slamming Issei's table also.

"You guys are overreacting. I am not avoiding you guys. And I am still a pervert. I am just being more responsible for my actions. After all, I need to set a good example for Sakura." Said Issei trying to calm the both of them both.

"Hey don't try to change him back into a Perverted Beast." Said Murayama from her table next to Issei. "Yeah! The less pervert in this school. The better it is for us girls." Said Katase walking towards their group.

"Seriously what is wrong with being a pervert?" Asked Motohama.

"Yeah, we men are free to pursue our dream of becoming a Harem King!" Shouted Matsuda, fist-pumping to the sky. Issei took this opportunity to sneak out of the classroom while they are arguing.

While Issei is walking towards the elementary building. He thought back on what his life was before he got himself summoned in another world and got dragged into their war. A war where 7 pairs of a Masters and a Servant fights until one pair remaining. All for fame, glory, prestige and most importance of all was a single wish. Any wish can be granted by the grail they say. But at what cost. Property destroyed and lives lost. It was a combined effort of Ddraig, himself and Arthur that they managed to totally wipe the corrupted grail out of the plane of existence. Unfortunately for him to survive that war. Issei gave up a couple of portions of himself to use both Arthur's and Ddraig's full power. What started out as him, a human borrowing a power of a Servant to humanoid dragon and Servant hybrid. Issei roughly spends almost 2 weeks in that world. When he returned, he found out he had been gone for almost 14 hours. Of course, returning to his world as a humanoid dragon hybrid will cause some alert and a bit of panic. Nothing he can't handle right? After all, He has the power to kill a God. Nope. He returns to his world tired and with Sakura to protect as well. And the first being he met once he return was a Demon Queen. A Demon Queen that dress up like a magical girl and also act like one. The only reason why Serafall let him be. Was the fact that he was powerful enough to destroy anyone or anything that threaten Kuoh town. Never mind the fact that her sister resides in Kuoh. Issei ends up as one of the layers of defence in the town. His role is the second line of defence. Basically, anything that crosses the border into the town, without any permission or legal papers. He will either kill them or knock them out and toss them to Serafall, for her judgement. Serafall had informed the two overseers of the town about him being here. But not who he is.

The second time he met Serafall was to finalize Sakura's adoptions documents. Serafall instantly tries to corrupt Sakura with the ways of a magical girl and it seems to be working after a couple of months of course. Sakura had made a mistake of calling Serafall "Mama" once. And ever since then Serafall showered Sakura with gifts and loves. Serafall was happy that she has someone to share her love of magical girls with. Since in her words "So-tan, doesn't want to spend time with me anymore. Onee-chan is sad." Or "So-tan is growing up to fast." Serafall may have love to hang around Sakura. But with Issei, She was almost always on the edge. It was like she always expects him to attack her at any moment. Expect him to go on the rampage through Japan. It was only until a few weeks ago that Serafall begins to soften around Issei. Then again, the same can be said for Issei. The both of them expects the other to attack. But turns out that neither of them did. They were friends after that.

"Papa!" Said Sakura running towards Issei.

"How is school today Sakura?" asked Issei as he holds out his hand.

Sakura then gets the hand and said "It was fun. Arisa shows me her new phone and it was cool!"

Soon Sakura starts to talk about her day and Issei just smile and nod. Times like this made Issei think that all the times he suffers, fought and killed, worthwhile. That is also the reason why he made a deal with Serafall. That he will protect Kuoh and its people. But most of all he will protect Sona with his life. Sona's peerage, not so much. Yes, Issei knows that both the members of the Student Council and the Occult Club are devils. While he would actively avoid the Occult Club members. He will actively interact with the Student Council on a weekly basis as a promise to Serafall to check up on her sister every week and report his findings of her sister's wellbeing. With all that said and done. Issei is happy with his current lifestyle. But little did he know that his life is about to get a little chaotic.


	4. Issei's Stats

Author notes:

Issei stats and abilities for this story. May change in the future.

HolyKnight5 - I've planned Issei to remain as a Humanoid Dragon. So Issei won't be turning into a devil anytime soon. Rias has to find some way to break out her marriage by herself.

Leonardo Castro - How did you managed to figure that Sakura is going attacked in the next few chapters. But you are right Sakura will be attacked.

CLouis94 - There is a high chance that I stick to Issei X Serafall. And yes Sakura will try her best to bring them together. So expect some cute attempts from Sakura.

tsukiyomi83 - Yes there will be flashbacks from GW. But it won't be that often.

 **Issei's Status**

 **True Name:** Hyoudou Issei / Arthur Pendragon(Fused)

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Human (Before GW), Pseudo-Servant (During GW), Humanoid Dragon (Currently)

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 **Titles:** Red Dragon Emperor (Inherited from Ddraig), King of Knights (Inherited from Arthur Pendragon), Perverted Dragon (By Serafall)

 **Servant Class:** Saber

 **Sacred gear:** Boosted Gear

 **Stats**

 **Strength:** B

 **Endurance:** A

 **Agility:** B

 **Mana:** A

 **Luck:** D

 **Skills:**

 **Mana Burst (Flames):** B

Despite having a more powerful body than Arthur. Issei doesn't have the amount of experience to regularly use in a fight. The Flame portion is from Ddraig. Due to turning Issei into a humanoid dragon.

 **Charisma:** B

Having B Rank in this Skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King/Queen. The morale of military forces he or she commands is extremely high. A natural talent to command an army.

 **Gigantic Beast Hunting:** A

A skill that denotes having abundant combat experience against giant enemy lifeforms.

A skill that Issei inherited from Arthur during the battle against Caster's Monster.

 **Magic Resistance:** A

A skill that Issei inherited from Arthur and boosted Ddraig awakening. As Arthur 'Pendragon' name shows, King Arthur is the holder of the Element of the Red Dragon, charged with the task of protecting the kingdom. He carries the very magical power of the Dragon. This humongous magical power is also the source of King Arthur's Magic Resistance. Due to the characteristics of a Dragon, King Arthur has much trouble with existences such as Siegfried, who is associated with tales of 'Dragon extermination'. If he is targeted by 'Dragon-slaying Sorceries', it is possible that Magic Resistance will not function to its fullest extent.

 **Riding:** B

Since 'knights' are soldiers who are proficient in mounted warfare, Arthur's Rank in Riding is very high. Chariots can be ridden the same way. Motorcycles and automobiles are treated as 'modern mounts', thus a high rank in Riding is also applicable. However, King Arthur can ultimately only control normal mounts. This is due to his Class, not being Rider, as well as the fact that he was a King in the Age of Man, thus, he did not have the fortune of having "Legends of Riding Phantasmal Species"

 **Instinct:** B

Issei has sharpened sixth sense through the constant battle and almost die many times. He is now able to predict almost future attacks. Also through this ability, it is possible to halve the penalties inflicted by visual and auditory interference. However, this only applies in battle or facing against an enemy.

 **Sacred gear:**

 **The Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet:** ** **Boosted Gear****

Boosted Gear, also known as the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet, is a Sacred Gear wielded by Hyoudou Issei. Listed as one of the thirteen Longinus, it has the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, residing within it. Issei had not been able to unlock it Balance Breaker despited being one of the strongest wielders.

It's current abilities are

• Doubles the wielder's power every 10 seconds  
• Transfers increased power to other people or items  
• Penetrates through defensive barriers

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Invisible Air: Barrier of the Wind King**

 **Type:** Anti-Unit

 **Rank:** C

 **Range:** 1~2

 **Maximum number of targets:** 1 object/person

A sheath of wind that covers Excalibur and conceals it so that it cannot be easily recognized as the famous holy sword of King Arthur and expose his identity. It is a Bounded Field closer to magecraft than a Noble Phantasm that is made up of multiple layers of wind compressed into super-high pressure air with a massive amount of magical energy, which distorts the refraction of light and renders what is inside completely invisible.

 **Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia**

 **Type:** Barrier

 **Rank:** EX

 **Maximum number of targets:** 1 person

The holder of the scabbard is granted potent healing, allowing for a critical and fatal wound to be rapidly repaired to restore the wielder's health. Minor injuries are restored easily, and even large missing portions of the body and destroyed vital organs like the heart can quickly be restored at the critical moment before death. Targeting anything other than the holder's head in order to destroy their brain is futile, requiring for a decisive strike to be landed in order to cause any true damage. As a Noble Phantasm is an "absolute defence" that completely shields its user in the domain of the fairies, Avalon, the unreachable utopia that King Arthur dreamt of and was said to have gone to after his death. It is the greatest protection in the world that goes beyond defending or reflecting, completely isolating its user in a world completely separate from the regular world.

 **Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory**

 **Rank:** EX

 **Type:**?

 **Range:** 1~99

 **Maximum number of targets:** 1000 people

The Last Phantasm, forged by the planet as the crystallization of the wishes of mankind stored and tempered within the planet. The shining holy sword that saves the planet. A golden blade that repels pretty much any evil, built to defeat an outside enemy that destroys the planet.

Notes:

Pseudo-Servants are the result of Heroic Spirits and Divine Spirits that is summoned by using a human body for their vessel. The resulting Servant cannot be called either individual, but rather a combination of the powers of both individuals mingling together that add abilities not present in the original Servant. The thoughts and personality may conform to that of the human vessel as well. An example of this is Senji Muramasa using Emiya Shirou body when he got summoned in Fate Grand Order. Another example is Ishtar using Tohsaka Rin's body.


	5. Chapter 3: Where is Sakura!

Author's Note

HolyKnight5 – Maybe down the road but it won't be happening so soon. But Serafall will be making the request in one of the first 3 arcs. As for Rin and Company going to DXD verse by mistake. Hmm. That gave me an idea for an OC arc. Thanks for the Idea by the way.

Leonardo Castro – King Arthur (Proto) does have invisible air. Only that he use it as a seal for Excalibur. But he to can use it to conceal his Excalibur just like Arthuria does. Issei chose to use it as both a seal and conceal as not to give away his sword's true name. As well as to prevent the church and angels from coming after him. And Thanks for the idea to make a sailor moon parody to fit both Issei and Sakura into Serafall's show.

Raijin Okumura – Issei is wielding King Arthur's (Proto) Excalibur.

Yoga Pratama- DXD's true Excalibur is powerful in its own right but it cannot destroy an army in one swing like Fate's Excalibur can. DXD's True Excalibur just has more abilities compare to Fate's Excalibur brute strength. Both Excalibur has its advantages and disadvantages.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

[Mind Speech]

{Ddraig Thinking}

 **Chapter 3: Where is Sakura?!**

"Well, that was a waste of effort." Said a lady long raven hair, violet coloured eyes and slender body with a large bust stepping out of the woods.

"At least those stray devils are good for distracting the dragon, Raynare. The dragon that guard this town is well way out of our league." Said a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes.

"What Dohnaseek said is right. None of us is capable to fight him." Said a tall and buxom woman with brown eyes and long, blue hair.

"You know what I meant! We pay them to distract the dragon. And they ended up dead upon encountering him." Said Raynare as she crossed her hands in front of her chest.

"I will not be complaining about it. As because of them. We made it through the border without running into anything." Said a girl with blonde hair styled into twin-tails and blue eyes.

"Shut it brat!" shouted Raynare turning to Mittelt preparing a spear made of light violet light.

"Now, now Raynare. Let's not kill each other. We got a couple of sacred gears to check out." Said Dohnaseek stepping into between Raynare and Mittelt.

"Let's get out of here before the dragon find out that we are here and come after us." Said Kalawarner as she starts to leave the area.

"Let's go to the abandoned Church as planned." Said Dohnaseek as he too starts to leave.

"Roger that boss." Said Mittelt smiling and follows Dohnaseek with a beat in her steps.

Raynare takes one last look at the sky and saw a stream of fire on the horizon. She concluded that the attack must be from the dragon as she shivers as the scale of power being display. She too soon leaves the area.

* * *

"WHAAA!" yawned Issei as he is sitting down at his table with his bento for lunch in class.

"Hey Issei, Did you watch porn all night again?" teased Kiryuu while she is eating her bento at her table next to him.

"What?! No! I am just tired from last night gaming session." Said Issei. 'If you called exterminating 3 groups of stray devils a gaming session.' Though Issei.

'Why do I am getting a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen soon' Though Issei while he is eating.

[You are not wronged Partner, to think like that. After all the Grail War experiences taught you. It pays to be caution] Said Ddraig reassuring Issei.

[After all. You are my only host to wield both the true Excalibur and Avalon. Added the fact you are now a humanoid red dragon. You well deserve the title of the Red Dragon Emperor. MUHAHAHAHA] Said Ddraig with pride as he laughs at the end.

Issei sweat-drop at Ddraig dramatic laughs. [I will take your advice on that Ddraig.] Said Issei as he continues to eat. But little did Issei know that the bad feeling he had is going to happen soon.

* * *

Just outside of Kuoh Academy, facing the elementary school building was Kalawarner and Mittelt hiding in the trees looking at a classroom. "Is that her?" Ask Mittelt as she looks through her binoculars at a girl.

"Yes, she is. After all. Can't you feel the strong presence of darkness in the air? She must possess a powerful dark type of sacred gear. But which one nobody knows." Replied Kalawarner as she over to the building.

"It must be a very powerful sacred gear as you can feel the darkness presences around the building. But strangely, it is not harming anyone? Why is that?" asked Mittelt as she tilts her head a bit to her left.

"Sacred Gears are known to response to their wielders will. So, it is not that surprising that a powerful sacred gear like hers. The response of her will of not harming her friends and peers." Replied Kalawarner not taking her eyes off the building.

"So, what is the plan? How are we going to kidnap her without alerting the devils or worst, the dragon." Asked Mittelt as she shivers at the thought of facing a red dragon. Fighting the devils is easy as they have the natural advantage for them. Fighting the dragon, on the other hand, is not. They don't even have any anti-dragon weapons with them. So naturally, they will stay away from the dragon as much as possible.

* * *

"Ice-cream, Ice-cream." Sung Sakura happily while skipping along beside her grandmother. Mrs Hyoudou just lightly giggles at her granddaughter's action. She just fetched Sakura from school as Issei told them that he had a job to do after school.

'To think my son, willingly turn himself into a dragon just protect the world.' Though Mrs Hyoudou as watch Sakura skips along by her side.

"Let buy some more chocolate Ice-cream for Papa and Strawberry Ice-Cream for Mama." Said Sakura happily.

"Sure, we can buy some ice-cream for them. Why don't we eat them together with Mama and Papa when we watch Mama's show later tonight Sakura" Said Mrs Hyoudou.

"Yeah. Let's eat Ice-Cream Together!" Shouted Sakura raising both of her hands in the air. Mrs Hyoudou just continues to giggle.

'At least something good came out of it. Issei has become less perverted, he brought home a daughter of his own to take care of. Issei is getting more mature thanks to Sakura. Let not forget Serafall. She declared herself to be Sakura mother. And Sakura did accept her as her mother. It would a matter of time for Serafall and Issei fall for each other.' Mrs Hyoudou though to herself in amusement.

Most parent will not try to match make their child with a devil but Mrs Hyoudou is not one of them. She gladly takes anyone who will accept Issei for who he is. Even if she is the Devil Queen. Then again having a daughter in law (in her mind) who is a real-life Devil Queen has its perks. As especially money wise.

'Now to make sure those two get marry and make more grandchildren for me.' Said Mrs Hyoudou as she plots in her mind.

Mrs Hyoudou and Sakura happily walk together with some groceries in Mrs Hyoudou's hand. Unknown to them a couple of beings are watching them.

* * *

"How is the plan coming along Kalawarner? Are they near the park yet?" as Dohnaseek asked Kalawarner on her phone.

"Not yet Dohnaseek. But they are reaching there soon in a couple of minutes. Just stand by and wait for my signal." Said Kalawarner as she closely watch Mrs Hyoudou and Sakura as they walked towards the park.

"Noted. Standing By." Said Dohnaseek before he put down the call and a beeping dial can be heard on her phone.

"Mittelt gets ready they are near the park. Remember to grab the girl and head back to base." Order Kalawarner as she spreads out her wings and takes to the sky.

"Ok Kalawarner. Grab and Go. Simple enough." Said Mittelt as she too spreads her wing and flies.

Just as Mrs Hyoudou and Sakura steps into the park. The sky above them turns an eerie purple and silent.

"Stay close to me Sakura." Said Mrs Hyoudou as she tried to pull Sakura closer to her. But unfortunately, a spear of blue light stuck in between the both of them. Causing Sakura to be thrown away from her.

"Grandma!" Shouted Sakura as she tried to stand up. Only to be lifted up and carried like a sack of potatoes.

"Let me go!" shouted Sakura as she struggles to free herself from her captors.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I mean, look down and see what I mean." Said her captor with a smug in her tone of voice.

Sakura looked down and saw that she is not anywhere near the ground. So Sakura stops her struggles and shouted "Grandma!" one last time before the park is no longer visible.

* * *

Mrs Hyoudou watched in horror as she saw of what is descript as a fallen angel grab Sakura and flew away into the sky.

"SAKURA!" Shouted Mrs Hyoudou prepare to run after them. Only to stop by a spear made of yellow light, pierce through her stomach and collapse.

The spear had made a hole through Mrs Hyoudou's body. She tries putting her hand on the wound in a futile effort to make it stop bleeding.

"That takes care of the witness." Said Raynare as she walks away without a care.

"Is that even necessary Raynare? I mean, killing the witness will only alert both the dragon and devils." Ask Dohnaseek as he looked at Mrs Hyoudou in pity.

"Who cares we will be gone by the time either of them finds out. After all, that is what we came here for. To extract the Twilight Healing and whatever darkness base sacred gear that the brat has." Said Raynare before she flew off.

"Let's hope that this won't bite us in the ass Raynare. Let go Kalawarner." Said Dohnaseek before he too flew away.

Kalawarner takes a good look at Mrs Hyoudou as she tries to stay alive. "For what it's worth. I am truly sorry about this."

Said Kalawarner to Mrs Hyoudou. And she too left the scene.

* * *

As Mrs Hyoudou struggles to stay awake to call for help. She heard Kalawarner's apologies and the plan that the fallen angels have in store for her grandchild but could not do anything about it.

Mrs Hyoudou tried to get her phone in her pocket but dropped the phone onto the floor. As she reached out her bloodly hand to get it. A glowing green hand appear from behind her and soon she starts to feel better.

Mrs Hyoudou turns and looked behind her. She was surprised that a young nun with long blonde hair and green eyes, was using some kind of magic to heal her. The Nun smile and said something in another language that she can't understand. But Mrs Hyoudou managed to say "Thank you, Miss." before she loses consciousness.


	6. Chapter 4:What are you doing to myMother

HolyKnight5 – The fallens are screwed and they don't even know it. But Azazel will have some answering to do.

TheLaughingStalk MeinImouto – Two weeks is plenty of time for the grail war as they have only 7 servant confine in a small town to fight.

Leonardo Castro – Yes, am using Asia to save Mrs Hyoudou in which will leave Issei owning Asia a debt. Of which of he will gladly do almost anything to repay her. Yes, I will be focusing more on Serafall, Sona, Sakura, and Issei. How they interact with each other. For now Sona is going to have several BSOD as she discover another side of her older sister.

Yoga pratama – Issei will not be summoning servants in the near future. Maybe in the omakes for now.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _"Talking in another Language"_

[Mind Speech]

{Ddraig Thinking}

 **Chapter 4: What are you doing to my Mother?**

A pretty young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a dark teal nun outfit with a white veil over her head. She was walking by the road and pulling her luggage behind her. Looking and asking people for directions to a church that she is supposed to be stationed at. Sadly, none of the people she asked can understand her. When she tried to speak in Japanese, it seems that she can't find the right words or phrase to say.

After walking around for a few hours she got tired. She then walks into the park and found a bench to sit down and rest. Taking a deep breath, before she sighs. She thinks on what to do next if she can't find the church before nightfall. As she was thinking, her stomach decided to make known that she is hungry with a loud growl. Embarrassed at her stomach growling. She remembered that she have not eaten lunch yet and currently it is pretty close to evening. She looked down and sigh thinking that she may not get to eat dinner as well.

 _"Here some Red Bean Bun."_ Said a stranger in Italian. She quickly looked straight and saw a hand holding out to her. In the hand was a Reb Bean Bun in a plastic packet. She looked at the stranger and said in Italian _"Thank you so much. And may God bless you for your kindness."_ The Strange was twitching a bit when she said that. But she didn't notice as she was busy unwarping the bun and then proceeds to eat it.

The stranger then proceeds to sit down beside her and eat her own bun. After a while, they had finished their bun. The blonde hair girl looked to her side and looked at the stranger and thanked her again. The stranger beside her is a girl with shoulder-length, reddish coloured hair tied in a twin tail and brown eyes. 'She is wearing what seems to be a school uniform. And judging from the uniform appearance, she must have come from a prestige school.' Though The Blonde.

 _"Emm… Nice to meet you. My name is Asia Argento. Thank you for the meal._ " Said Asia with a smile.

The Stranger replied _"Nice to meet you too. My name is Meguri Tomoe. Or Tomoe Meguri for your case. Meguri is my family's name and Tomoe is my first name. And you are welcome."_

 _"You can understand me Miss Meguri? You can understand what I am saying?"_ asked Asia excitedly as she moved closer to Tomoe. But before Tomoe could reply her. Asia quickly grabs both Tomoe's hand and said: _"Oh, Thank you, My Lord."_

As those words came out of Asia's mouth. Tomoe was hit by a bad headache. Asia saw Tomoe's pained expression and asked _"Miss Meguri is something wrong? Have you been hurt anywhere?"_ Tomoe quickly replied _"Nothing is wrong will me. Just some minor headache. Nothing serious Argento-san."_

Before either of them could say anything else. The sky above them turns an eerie purple and silent surrounds the park. Tomoe quickly grabs Asia and her luggage and hide behind one of the bushes. Tomoe then turns to Asia and make a keep quiet gesture by placing her pointing finger on her lips. Asia looks to Tomoe and understood what Tomoe was asking her to do and she nods.

They notice at the other end of the park was a woman that seems to be in her forties, carrying some plastic bags of what appears to be groceries. And beside the woman was a child, a little girl, no older than ten, skipping happily. Then they too have stopped moving as they notice a sudden change in the environment.

They saw the woman appear to be pleading the child get behind her but was cut off but a spear of blue light stuck in between the woman and child. Separating what appears to be a mother and child. The child was thrown away by the blasted. And what seems to be a fallen angel had grabbed the child. Carried her like a sack of potatoes and flew away into the sky. They heard the little girl shouting "Grandma!" a couple of time before both the fallen angel and child is no longer in view.

Both Asia and Tomoe wanted to help the mother and child. Correction grandmother and grandchild, judging from the child's shouting. Before they could do anything, they were forced to witness something horrible that will stay will them for a long time.

They saw the grandmother stands up, shouting what appears to be the child and was prepared to run after her granddaughter. Only to be pierced through her stomach by a spear made of yellow light and collapse onto the ground bleeding profusely. Asia was about to run to the woman to help her. But Tomoe stopped her from rushing out of the bush. Asia turns to look at Tomoe. Only to see Tomoe shaking her head no. Asia felt betrayed by Tomoe's action and was about to say something. Only to be stopped by Tomoe's hand placed firmly on her mouth. A couple of teardrop leaks out of Asia's eye.

As both Tomoe and Asia turn back to face the woman. They saw the three more fallen angels landed near the woman. One of them was a fallen angel that looks like a middle-aged man with short black hair. The other two fallen angel, one had long raven hair and slender body with a large bust. The other was a tall and buxom woman with long, blue hair. The man seems to be asking the fallen with raven hair if was even necessary the killed the woman. But the fallen with raven hair doesn't seem to care whether the woman survives. She was saying something about extracting a sacred gear named Twilight Healing and whatever darkness base sacred gear that the child seems have before she flew off.

Asia just froze then and there. Her world seems too shattered. She was banishment from the Church with being labelled as a "witch". All for healing an injured devil that of which she didn't know was a devil. With no other place to go. She was invited by the Grigori and was supposed to be stationed at Kuoh. Now she found out that they were after her sacred gear all this time. After helping her to get her life together again. Only for her to die when they extracted her sacred gear. This was too much for her.

Tears begin to fall from Asia's eyes. Tomoe wanted to comfort Asia in her time of need. But she didn't know how to. Tomoe simply puts her arms around Asia's shoulder and pull her close. Asia begins to cry harder as she hugs Tomoe and places her head on Tomoe's shoulder. Tomoe hearing Asia's sobbing, quickly turn and looked at the other end of the park. She didn't see the man anywhere and only the blue hair fallen angel and the woman was left.

The blue hair fallen seems to be looking at their area. More specifically the bush that Tomoe and Asia are hiding in. The blue hair fallen angel looks at their bush before looking back at the woman and seems to be apologizing to her. And then she flew off.

Seeing that all the fallen angels have left the park. As they can see the sky returns to normal. Tomoe gently pushes Asia away from her and said "Asia, I need to check the woman. To see if she is still alive or not. Just stay here ok." "No, I will go with you. I can help." Said Asia, as she stands up. Tomoe nods at Asia as she stands up and makes her way to the woman.

When they arrived at the woman, they saw the woman despite laying in her own blood is still alive and was struggling to get her handphone. Asia quickly knees down behind the woman and places both of her hand on the wound and used her sacred gear to heal her. Tomoe was surprised that Asia's hands are glowing green and seem to be healing the woman. The woman seems to notices Asia and she turns to face Asia. The woman thanked Asia before she lost her consciousness.

Tomoe went over the get the woman handphone. When she tries to unlock the handphone and was successful as the woman didn't set any lock. Tomoe was shocked and her skin turns pale when she saw the wallpaper on the phone. Asia notices the sudden change in Tomoe reaction and asked: _"Is something wrong Miss Meguri?"_

Tomoe gave a short hollow laugh before replying _"Do the dumb fallen even know whose child they kidnapped. Whose mother they tried to freaking kill!"_ Tomoe was practically shouting at the end of her reply. Asia was curious, so she asked _"Who?"_ Tomoe takes a deep breath and replied _"The God Damn Red Freaking Dragon Emperor. Who by the way is a humanoid dragon."_ Asia's skin turned pale. After all who would be stupid enough to piss off a dragon? Answer Four Stupid Crows.

Tomoe looks like she just remembers something _. "Asia, I need to call my king."_ Said Tomoe as put Mrs Hyoudou's phone in her pocket while she takes out her own. _"Eh? Are you a devil Miss Meguri?"_ Asked Asia as she was surprised that the person that helped her was a devil. Which is probably the reason why Tomoe is not surprised by her sacred gear and why she stop her from rushing out when the fallen angels were still around. Tomoe simply answered yes. Leaving Tomoe to call who she needs to call. Asia just focused on healing the Red Dragon Emperor's mother.

In a study room sitting on an armchair with a table in front of her, playing a game of chess was a young bespectacled girl with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She is Sona Sitri is the next heiress of the Sitri Clan and President of Kuoh Academy's Student Council. Across of her is another young bespectacled girl with long straight black hair with brown eyes. She is Shinra Tsubaki the Vice-President of Kuoh Academy's Student Council, and Sona's Queen. There is some light music playing around the room as the two continue with their game of chess. That was until Sona received a phone call.

Sona picks up her phone from the skirt pocket. She sees that Tomoe is calling. She is curious to know the reason why Tomoe is calling her. Sona answers Tomoe's call "Hello Tomoe." "Kaichou, we have got a big problem." Said Tomoe on the phone. Hearing that Sona straighten up her back and asked: "What is the problem Meguri-San?" 'It must be serious as it sounds as Meguri-san is panicking on the phone' Sona Though. "Well, four fallen angels slip under our radar and kidnapped the Hyoudou's Daughter! But that is not all that they did. They tried to kill his mother." Said Tomoe.

"What?!" shouted Sona as she stands up and knocks the table downs and scatter the chess pieces on the floor. Sona then begins to paces in the room in front of Tsubaki. Tsubaki too is beginning to worry as she wonders what kind of problem Tomoe has, to warrant this kind of reaction from Sona? "Are you healing Mrs Hyoudou now?" Asked Sona. "Yes. I got someone to heal Mrs Hyoudou. Currently, we are in the park" Replied Tomoe. "Ok. Just stay there. We come to get you. Then we will send Mrs Hyoudou home. After that, we will think of a plan." Said Sona as she is still pacing. "Ok Kaichou. We will wait for you here." Said Tomoe before dropping the call.

Sona stops pacing and turns to Tsubaki. "Tsubaki, follow me to the park. We got a big problem on our hands." Said Sona before she conjured a large blue man size spell circle with the Sitri symbol on it and walked through it. Tsubaki just sighs before doing the same thing as Sona.

After stepping through the circle, both Sona and Tsubaki saw that Tomoe was not alone with Mrs Hyoudou. She is will a Nun and the Nun has just finished healing Mrs Hyoudou. The nun appears to be tire and her skirt is cover in blood. Tomoe greets them and asked "Hi Kaichou and Fukou-Kaichou. This is Asia Argento, she helps to heal Mrs Hyoudou." Tomoe then proceeds to tell Sona and Tsubaki the events that happened and where to take Mrs Hyoudou and Asia. "We take Mrs Hyoudou back to her home and we take Asia along with us until we can think of a way to tell Hyoudou about this." Answer Sona as she begins to prepare the spell circle to go to Mrs Hyoudou's house. "Okay, Kaichou. Let's go, Asia. Let's get Mrs Hyoudou home first. Then we can see how we can help you." Said Tomoe as she moves to help Tsubaki to carry Mrs Hyoudou. Asia gives Tomoe a nod before grabbing her luggage and Mrs Hyoudou's groceries. Sona when to help Asia with the groceries.

Once all five of them walked through the spell circle. Well four of them walk as Mrs Hyoudou is still unconscious. As Tomoe and Tsubaki gently laid Mrs Hyoudou on the sofa. Sona and Asia walk into the kitchen with the groceries. Only to find someone there cooking by the stove with their back facing them. Someone Sona would never expect to be there in Mrs Hyoudou's house. And yet she was there. Sona was so shocked at seeing her. That she dropped the groceries and her jaw as well. Asia was confused with Sona's behaviour but went to the table and placed the groceries before going into the living room. Sona is still shocked that there in front of her is a beautiful girl looking in her late teens has a child-like body with large breasts, black hair that tied into twin tails and violet eyes. The girl is wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans under her black apron with the Sitri symbol on it. Yes, she is Serafall Leviathan, formerly known as Serafall Sitri, is the Satan Leviathan who is in charge of Foreign Affairs. She is the former heiress of the Sitri clan and the eldest daughter of Lord and Lady Sitri, and the older sister of Sona Sitri.

After overcoming her shocked, Sona manage to say: "Ooonee-san, what are you doing here?" Seriously out of all the places. Her sister just had to be here. Don't she have work to do? "Hi, So-tan. I am cooking for the Hyoudou's. And why are you here So-Tan." Said Serafall as she turns to face Sona. Sona was speechless as a million thoughts are going through her head of the reason why her sister would be here is the first place. Seeing Sona is taking too long to answer her question. Serafall walks towards Sona and she notices that there are some blood stains on the floor beside Sona. That bloodstain seems to be a trail that leads to the living room.

Serafall rushed out the Kitchen and into the living room nearly knocking Sona over. She saw Mrs Hyoudou on the sofa with a blood stain clothes and a huge hole in Mrs Hyoudou's shirt in the stomach area. Suddenly the temperature downs by a lot. Ice starts to form around Serafall's feet and is slowly expanding out to the rest of the room. Serafall slowly turns to Sona with her violet coloured glowing with power, she asks "What happens to Mrs Hyoudou, Sona? Why is there blood all over her and a hole at her shirt? And Most Importantly Where Is Sakura?" The looked of Serafall's face is not something Sona wants to see. The looked of a mother asking where is her child to a teacher that lost the said child. And it is not her damn fault that Sakura gets kidnapped. It was the Fallen. Sona quickly tells Serafall about the events that happened at the park.

Serafall, Sona, Tsubaki and Tomoe are all currently sitting in a half-frozen living room. Earlier after Sona's explanation. Serafall had carried Mrs Hyoudou back to her room and asked Asia stay and watch her. Asia agrees to stay and also to clean and changed Mrs Hyoudou's clothes. "So the fallen has kidnapped Sa-tan and wants to extract her so-called sacred gear huh." Said Serafall as she sits on top of a frozen chair which for some reason looks like a frozen throne. "So-called sacred gear?" ask Sona as she looks towards her elder sister for an answer. "Yes. So-called sacred gear. Sa-tan doesn't have any sacred gear at all So-tan." Answer Serafall with a smile. "Then what is up with the thick aura of darkness that is leaking out of her." Sona questions her sister once again. "That is her aura that is leaking out. Just like Ise-Kun is leaking out his dragon aura. It is pretty normal for them. As both of them can't contain their aura. I will be training Sa-tan once she is old enough to handle my training." Said Serafall as if it was pretty normal for her. 'How is that normal?' was the thought that went through Sona, Tsubaki and Tomoe's mind.

"I need to call Ise-Kun." Said Serafall, as she jumps off her chair-like throne and pull out her phone out of her back jean's pocket and make a call. After three rings, Issei picks up Serafall's call and said "Hello Levia-Tan. Do you need something?" "Sa-tan had been Kidnapped Ise-Kun and your mother was hurt. But don't worry about your mother, she is fine. We got the wielder of Twilight Healing to heal her. We also know who kidnapped Sa-Tan and where she is being held." Said Serafall as cutely as she currently can despite the fact she has almost frozen the entire living room. "Ok, Serafall calm down ok. We will get Sakura-chan back alright. Just tell me the location and I will meet you there. Okay. Just calm down. You to come back to the almost frozen home do you Levia-Tan." Said Issei calmly on the phone.

Just like Serafall who freeze almost the entire living room. Issei, on the other hand, burns almost everything around him down. And throughout the conversation, Issei is brutally beating up the group of stray devils that he was sent to kill. Serafall can the stray devil screaming on her phone as Issei keep increasing the brutality as he tried to keep both Serafall and himself down. "You are right Ise-Kun. I have to keep myself calm. After all, I am a magical girl of LOVE and JUSTICE. I can hear all stray devil screaming on phone Issei-kun." Said Serafall with a smile, all while posing her signature magically girl pose. "Don't worry Serafall. Those Fallen will soon be dancing to the song of Fire and Ice. MWA HAHAHAHA" Said Issei as he laughed on the phone. Even though Serafall can't see Issei's face, she knows that he is smiling with his sharp fang showing and his eyes glowing emerald green. The same can be said for Serafall. As she is also smiling with her sharp fang showing. But her eyes are glowing bright violet as she laughs together with Issei.

Sona was once again speechless and clueless on what is going on right. What is Issei's relationship with Serafall? How and Where did they both first met? How long have they known about each other? The most important question right now for Sona is. Is Hyoudou Sakura, Hyoudou Issei and Serafall Leviathan's secret love child? Is Sona an aunt? While Sona is in her own little world. Tsubaki and Tomoe are hugging each other in comfort. "Fukou Kaichou, I am scared." Said Tomoe as she is shivering from both the cold temperature and the sight of a Devil Queen laughing evilly with her eyes glowing. Tsubaki doesn't know what to say in this kind of situation. So Tsubaki said" So am I Meguri-san. So am I."


End file.
